Tsubasa Melody: A Sign Of Wish
by Kyelor
Summary: A songfic featuring Max, as he reminisces about his friends in the Bladebreakers and the friendship he shares with each one.


Author's Note: Hello, this is Kyelor! It's been a while since my last submission.

I needed a bit of break from writing my main fic, _Blading in Time. _The chapter 9 beybattle is being a bit of a pain to write, and with so many exams in my schedule this term, I wanted to write something a little different. Something short and sweet that people can enjoy reading over and over again!

Synopsis: A song fic of sorts that takes place after the events of G-Revolution. The focus is on Max, as he reflects upon his experiences with the Bladebreakers. In italics, is a translated version of one of the G-Revolution Japanese ending themes entitled "A Sign of Wish." Credit for the translated lyrics goes to Gendou Forums.

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Max, the Bladebreakers, Beyblade, or any other related characters, stories or indicia. I'm not the creator of "A Sign of Wish" either and credit goes to its respective owners as stated in the paragraph above.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa Melody: A Sign of Wish<p>

* * *

><p><em>The dreams I catch always change shape<em>  
><em>And before I realize it, I've lost everything<em>  
><em>But I know<em>

_Whenever I look back at yesterday, my heart aches_  
><em>I'm going to search for the forgotten fragments of a memory<em>  
><em>In a tomorrow I can't see<em>

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze was blowing that day, caressing and ruffling through spiky blond strands of hair. They belonged to a teenage boy, who was resting peacefully beneath the shade of a tree situated on a hill. He lay in the grass with his eyes closed - slowly drifting, dozing, and dreaming . .<p>

"Hey, Maxy!" called a familiar, rambunctious voice. "Maxy!"

Max opened his eyes sleepily, his mouth curving into a half-smile as Tyson knelt down to flash him a goofy grin.

"Let's hang out at my house today!" he gushed, shaking Max excitedly by the shoulder. "Kenny and Hilary will be there, and we can order pizza, and watch movies, and. . .!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Max giggled as he gave Tyson a playful shove. "Haha. . .don't worry, I'll definitely be there! In a few minutes, 'kay?"

"You okay, Max?" Tyson eyed the blonde carefully.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay! I was just thinking about stuff, that's all."

"Oh. . .well, whatever then. You'd better not forget!"

At Max's reassuring smile and nod, Tyson took off towards his house. Just as Max was about to close his eyes again, Tyson came running back frantically, as if he had forgotten something important. Amused, Max sat up and watched as his old teammate stumbled across the cool grass.

"Oh, and bring your beyblade too!" Tyson gave his best friend a thumbs-up and a wink before he ran off once more, leaving Max to shake his head, amused.

"That Tyson. . ." Max stretched out and sighed as he closed his eyes, sleepily, drifting off to dream. . .

* * *

><p><em>I believe my dream is short-lived but<br>In this corner of the world  
>I wait for those brilliant days<br>As I endure loneliness  
>It will never disappear<br>A sign of wish_

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was such an awesome battle, Max!" called Tyson, as he glomped his exhausted teammate.<p>

"Tyson!" Max smiled back in appreciation.

"Hnn," Kai sighed, calmly walking away as Ray and Kenny came to congratulate Max.

"Great job, Max! I'm proud of you."

"Hehe, thanks Ray! Though, Draciel really helped me a lot in this one!" Max replied, flashing Ray a cheerful grin. "That, and Tyson's new cheer routine!"

"Hahaha!" Ray laughed. "That look on your face, and on Kai's too, when Tyson pulled that triple lutz. . .priceless!"

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Tyson pouted. "I didn't see any of you guys cheer this enthusiastically!"

Ray and Max continued their conversation, talking and laughing as they made their way back to the hotel. Tyson decided to go with Kenny and Mr. Dickinson to an all-you-can-eat buffet restaurant for dinner, while Kai had went off on his own to train by himself. Since Max was tired from the battle, Ray decided to walk him back to their room. However, the blonde American boy couldn't help but notice that the raven-haired neko-jin seemed to be a bit lost in thought. Suddenly, Ray stopped as they approached the front of the hotel.

"Hey, Max. . ."

"Ray? What's up?"

"I'm. . .so sorry."

Max's eyes widened in confusion when Ray turned to face him, his golden eyes filled with consternation.

"T-to be honest, at first, I didn't think you had it in you. It's just that . . .you're so easy-going." Ray stuttered slightly. "Your style of play is so calm and relaxed in a sport where most people battle aggressively, and. . ..well, I guess in the beginning, I just wasn't ready to put my faith in it. Even as your friend, even though I kept telling that to myself, my. . ." Ray paused as he struggled to find the right words. "My heart wasn't ready to believe it. I apologize for not being the friend that you thought I was."

"Ray. . ."

"You believed in me, and yet. . .I failed to have faith in you," Ray sighed, as he averted his gaze. "So in the end, I guess I'm not really worthy of considering myself as your friend after all."

"What are you talking about?" Max frowned, his blue eyes showing slight annoyance. "You've been my friend since the beginning, and you're still my friend now." Max gave Ray a reassuring smile.

"But. . ."

"Honestly, Ray.. . ." Max's eyes softened again. "You don't need to worry!"

With that, Max took Ray by the arm and led the way back to their room.

Later that night after everyone else had fallen asleep, Max lay awake in bed pondering over what Ray had told him earlier. 'I knew it all along - that you felt that way,' Max thought, letting out a satisfied sigh. 'But it's okay, because now you _can_ have faith in me. That's the type of friend I want to be.'

* * *

><p><em>On sleepless nights, I keep searching alone<em>  
><em>Until one wish reaches a star that's about to disappear<em>  
><em>You already know<em>

_That you will get stronger, that you are lonely_  
><em>I'll awaken and take flight through the sky<em>  
><em>As if chasing a distant phantom<em>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Max, you're gonna drown that pizza in cheese!"<p>

"But Ray," Tyson pouted. "This is the BEST part about making your own pizza!"

Kenny frowned. "Do you guys realize how much saturated fat you're adding to that?"

Max beamed, his blue eyes shining with delight. "Hey, relax guys! We're pretty fit from training and all, so it's not like we're gonna get heart attacks anytime soon," Max remarked jokingly, as he poured some hot water into a mug.

"Max, what's that for?" Tyson inquired.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking that since Kai hasn't come out of his room at all today, I thought that maybe he'd like some tea or something."

Max dropped a tea bag into the mug and headed upstairs. He knocked on Kai's door, at which Kai only replied with a '_hnn.'_ Upon entering the room, Max noticed that his blue-haired captain was resting in bed. He decided to leave the mug on the desk and leave quietly so as not to disturb him. Just as Max was about to head out the door however, he stopped at the sound of Kai's voice.

"Do you remember, Max?"

"Heh?"

"That time . . ." Kai looked down thoughtfully. "At the lake, when I was under the hold of Black Dranzer.."

"O-oh! O-of course!" Max stammered, surprised that Kai had actually responded. "Umm, I mean. . .don't worry about it! Because I'm sure that. . .well, you must have had a lot to deal with, and, umm. . ."

Max was silenced as Kai got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, then gazed coldly at the younger teen. For a moment, Max's blue eyes were locked within Kai's crimson glare. Not daring to look away, Max searched his team captain's face for a sign. . .any clue that might reveal what might be going through his head at that time.

'_Could it be. . ..that he's mad at me?' _Max thought to himself, as he continued to search Kai's intense gaze. '_I don't think I said anything bad, did I? Oh man, I really can't be sure. . .'_

After what seemed like several minutes, Kai closed his eyes and turned away, his mouth curving ever so slightly into a small smile.

"Thank you. . .Max."

* * *

><p><em>A rainbow melts into that zinnia-covered hill<br>There the sun is laughing and I believe in a brilliant dream  
>I'm always looking at it<br>A sign of wish_

* * *

><p>Max opened his eyes, awakened by the wind's serene embrace and the placid rustling of leaves. His eyes widened a bit, realizing he had fallen asleep.<p>

"Uh-oh, Tyson and the others are probably waiting for me. I'm off!"

In an instant, Max raced down the hill, the trees swaying behind him in the breeze as he headed towards Tyson's house.

* * *

><p><em>I believe my dream is short-lived but<br>In this corner of the world  
>I wait for those brilliant days<br>As I endure loneliness  
>It will never disappear<br>A sign of wish_

* * *

><p>AN: Believe it or not, writing a short fic like this was hard work! Getting the tone just right and keeping things subtle. . .that was the most difficult part for me to do. I hope I managed to get the kawaii factor across! Writing about Max is fun in that way ^_^<p>

Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
